


Falling In Love With Love

by smoulderingsunrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderingsunrise/pseuds/smoulderingsunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DESTIEL!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling In Love With Love

**Author's Note:**

> DESTIEL!!

Falling In Love With Love

I’ve been wondering about what  
Could I have done to make you  
Hate me with passion, like you do  
To make you leave me in this rut

But I still remember how one day  
We stood there on the porch  
We got onto my bed, began to play  
Your passion flared up like a torch

And I remember this one memory  
I remember this the best  
Your wings, they were so feathery  
And you took away the stress

But I sometimes sit and wonder  
How a home of stone and a house so holy  
Grow so empty over time and thunder  
Washed away the darkness wholly

And I remember just the other day  
Sitting out near the edge of town  
The old church sitting in the middle of the gray  
It looked so empty, out of context with your old home

All the crosses and the flags  
All the wings and quartz columns  
All I see is all the rags  
Flapping tattered, flapping barely, held by golems

So why can’t I climb the stairs  
And I know that it won’t work  
Cause I can’t stay in the squares  
Cause I can’t see the artwork

So why am I lying here  
Lying bloodied on the ground  
Getting beaten up, I must endure  
To feel your fists against my body, feeling drowned

 

So I’m begging you to stay  
Begging, “Please, this isn’t you”  
But if you decide to kill me  
Then I’ll sit here and say adieu

So when I’m dying, I will turn you free  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be  
For I can’t help falling in love with you

I can’t help falling in love with you


End file.
